Imaginary'
by Kitsune No Kami
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho. some background story on Akira from Kitsune No Kami and Dragonflyr's VOD Victims Of Darkness. My debut work. Please R


Hey! I'm the co-writer of VOD Victims Of Darkness. Check out Dragonflyr's account to read it. In it we have a character named Akira. She is my character, and you will meet her soon. (in chapter 7 or so) Dragonflyr has been writing a few songfics about the gang set to songs by Evanescence and Linkin Park. This is my first work on my own, so please enjoy. Oh, and, yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Evanescence. However, I do own the character Akira. Dragonflyr and I share ownership of Nightmare, and so on and so on. So, without further ado, my fic. This is from Akira's POV. Italicized parts are flashbacks. Thanx  
  
Akira: Do we have to do this? It's just so...  
  
KNK: So what?  
  
Akira: Ummm...  
  
KNK: That's what I thought. Please just do it for me. ::puppy dog eyes::  
  
Akira: Oh, fine! You big baby. Hit it, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: ::cues up 'Imaginary' by Evanescence::  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
I LINGER IN THE DOORWAY  
  
OF ALARM CLOCK SCREAMING  
  
MONSTERS CALLING MY NAME  
  
As I lay on my cold, stiff mattress, the darkness of night floods over me as tears come rushing to my eyes. I clutch my mother's blanket closer to my small body, promising myself I will no cry.  
  
My mother. I can't remember her, but the stories I hear about her paint a picture of a beautiful woman with a kind heart. The only way I can picture her physically is a small photograph of her on my bedside table next to the book she gave me as a present at birth. I can't read, but looking at the pictures always comforts me. The picture is something I love so much, but it stabs at my soul with a burning ache. I wish I could remember.  
  
I see a hallway light turn on and I close my eyes as if to be asleep. I hear footsteps coming to my bedside, trying to be quiet. As I feel strong arms lift me up into them, I hug the blanket closer, and feel a hand cover my bare shoulder.  
  
LET ME STAY  
  
Something doesn't feel right. This person is being too careful. I am scared. I don't want to leave. I don't want to go away from my small corner in the orphanage with my lamp and my book and my picture of my mother. Put me down. Please.  
  
WHERE THE WIND WILL WHISPER TO ME  
  
AND THE RAIN DROPS  
  
AS THEY'RE FALLING TELL A STORY  
  
As I am carried outside, the clear sky, studded with so many stars, seems like the calm before the storm. Bathed in the milky light of the moon, I feel something stirring inside me, something I've never felt before. "Poor thing." The man whispers. I open my eyes and find myself staring up into a strangely handsome face. "Hey, kiddo. Go back to sleep." He says as he gently pats me on the head. As he walks down the street, the smooth steady motion soothes me into sleep.  
  
A lone snowflake drifts down and lands on my cheek. My mother's sweet caress from the heavens as she tries to ready me for what I am about to endure. The man carries me into a large building and goes through many rooms, finally setting me down on a table. He puts something over my mouth and nose, and I fall asleep once more.  
  
IN MY FIELD OF PAPER FLOWERS  
  
AND CANDY CLOUDS OF LULLABY  
  
I LIE INSIDE MYSELF FOR HOURS  
  
AND WATCH MY PURPLE SKY FLY OVER ME  
  
Such memories, I find, are what harden me to all of these things in life. I have things now to distract me from the pain I feel inside. Such as the love I feel for Hiei. It holds the longing for my mother at bay like animals in a cage, ready to attack at any faltering in defense.  
  
I put on a mask to fool even myself. A paper-thin shield against these spears of painful memories and this feeling of loss, stabbing at my heart. Everybody screams. The question is, what will you say? "Mommy"  
  
Taking solace in the dangerous tranquility of silence, I focus on other things, anything, to keep this illusion intact. Fearing the bareness of reality, I stay huddled in the corner of my soul. A weeping child with a scraped knee, waiting for someone to come and kiss the scratch away, and bandage it up. To stop it bleeding and make it better. Waiting, with no reply.  
  
DON'T SAY I'M OUT OF TOUCH  
  
WITH THIS RAMPANT CHAOS-YOUR REALITY  
  
This constant chaos drives them all into madness. All the drama taking over their lives. When I stand there, cold and calculating, I am alienated from their behavior. Do they alienate me as a person?  
  
I KNOW WELL WHAT LIES BEYOND MY SLEEPING REFUGE  
  
THE NIGHTMARE I BUILT MY OWN WORLD TO ESCAPE  
  
The shadows swirling just outside my vision I welcome with open mind, wrapping them around me like a blanket against this storm of pain and fear. My tiny body shaking with involuntary shudders. I want to die, to join my mother and leave this pain. "She's only Four! Her body can't take it!" I hear the man's voice but can't find his face to match it to.  
  
They thought I wouldn't make it, that I wouldn't survive. I did, I lived. I cannot join my mother. Not yet. With a newly lit fire burning in my soul, chasing away all the shadows, I know it was my mother's love that kept me alive through that nightmare. With new duties, responsibilities, and new friends, the nightmare I feared is now the Nightmare I hunt.  
  
SWALLOWED UP IN THE SOUNDS OF MY SCREAMING  
  
CANNOT CEASE FOR THE FEAR OF SILENT NIGHTS  
  
OH HOW I LONG FOR THE DEEP SLEEP DREAMING  
  
I hear echoes of my screams that night, reliving those horrible days. Echoes that take shape. The shapes of two young girls. I stare in disbelief as the Nightmare that shook my young life apart claims two more lives, before my very eyes.  
  
Taking a duty of honor and revenge, I decide to join this bunch of foolishly brave creatures. A cat, a fox, an idiot, a sleeping spirit waiting to be awakened, a little flame of hope that never goes out, and the one I love. A lone wolf has finally found a pack.  
  
THE GODDESS OF IMAGINARY LIGHT  
  
A soft wind blows through my life, opening doors and windows. Uncovering many new paths I've never seen before. A guiding hand that swats away hovering fears and doubts. In truth, I've never been alone. At nights, I pull out a crimson blanket with a small black kanji in the corner that reads "love".  
  
No, I've never been alone. My mother has always been there by my side this whole time. And she always will be. There are times in my life where I see two sets of footprints in the snow. Other times I only see one. Those are the times where my mother has carried me through. Thank you, Mommy. ............................................................................................................  
  
KNK: See, was that so hard?  
  
Akira: No.  
  
KNK: Told you.  
  
Akira: hn.  
  
KNK: Hiei, you taught her well. ::exasperated look upon face::  
  
::Taking Over Me' starts to play::  
  
KNK: Hiei, turn the CD off.  
  
Hiei: ::rocking out::  
  
KNK: Hiei!  
  
Hiei: hn. ::turns CD player off wit grudging expression::  
  
KNK: Good boy.  
  
Hoped you enjoyed! I'll try to post more stuff soon. See if I can find 'Hiei Meets Benjamin' ::rustles around through papers on desk:: Yeah, like I said, I can TRY.  
  
Kitsune No Kami 


End file.
